darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
J-type 327 Nubian Freighter
The J-type 327 Nubian Freighter is a new freighter from the Mantan Shipyards, with a cargo capacity of 100 crates/passengers, with superb systems, shields and armor. The J-Type 327 Nubian featured the best elements of Mantan design, being aesthetically sound and adhering to the Mantan's love for curves and aerodynamic shapes and represented the noble spirit of the citizens of Mantan. Description Reputation The citizens of Mantan were dedicated to the defense of their ecologically sensitive world, and the J-type 327 Nubian was an example of this commitment. Its specialized engine system ensured that fuel would burn hotter in order to reduce harmful emissions. An advanced cooling system which incorporated several heat sinks along the engine finials prevented overheating. The rear finial could be connected to special outlets to recharge the craft and transmit important data, even coded mission profiles. The J-type 327 Nubian is relatively new, and has yet to earn a reputation. Strengths Weaknesses History Designed by Richard Tan, the J-type 327 Nubian Freighter was built at the Mantan Shipyards after being acquired from the Mon Calamari. The J-type 327 Nubian was designed to meet a standard that keeps it in the same area as the H-type, N1 and N1a designs, which was a combining a number of different systems. With this in mind, Richard Tan built the J-type 327 Nubian to meet as many of these requirements that were physically possible. As the design took shape, the J-type 327 Nubian has a specialized engine system that ensures fuel will burn hotter in order to reduce harmful emissions. Engineers claimed that the freighter was actually composed of two major components: the spaceframe and all the other components. This spaceframe, created by the skilled engineers from Mon Calamari was a single, long supple hull. The frame was covered in chromium, formerly used to shield starships from radiation but later used simply in a time-honored tradition. The rest of the ship's component's were provided by Nubian Design Collective, including the impressive T-14 hyperdrive generator. The T-14 was compact and accessible, unlike most other hyperdrives, and was powerful enough to take the ship from Mantan to Tatooine in a single jump even when damaged. It could also be raised from a compartment in the floor to allow easy checking, repairs and even complete replacement. The Headon-5 sublight engines, which had been modified by the Mantani to be environmentally friendly, could exceed the speed of most starfighters. Intricate sensors built into the craft reported damage instantly, allowing the crew to locate trouble spots immediately. When the starship was damaged, up to 8 astromech droids could be automatically deployed. These droids would even venture onto the surface of the ship's outer hull during flight, braving the vacuum of space and enemy fire to make emergency repairs. The N1a Starfighter Fighter is a new fighter and has not acquired a history within the Galaxy. Upgrades Possible upgrades to weapons, armor, hyperdrives, etc. Shipyards The J-type 327 Nubian Freighter can be bought at the Mantani Shipyards, located in orbit around the planet Mantan, located in the Mantan system. Category:Freighters Category:Ships